Sigil 005 Hank and Taeral
11:01:44 PM Janis: You are with Taeral in...the broom closet, I guess. 11:01:48 PM Janis: It's a small house. 11:02:12 PM Hank: ((We can be outside.)) 11:02:19 PM Janis: Ok, you're outside. 11:03:41 PM Hank: So I was hoping you might have some helpful advice or information. 11:05:16 PM Hank: Ever since Jic told me That the memories I traded to Ioun are basically just holes in my memory I have been trying to find out what I can about knowledge gods. 11:05:35 PM Hank: And others who have made deals with Ioun. 11:06:26 PM Janis: Taeral: "...ok...um...I don't actually know much of anything about Ioun." 11:06:55 PM Hank: Anything about knowledge gods? 11:07:16 PM Janis: Taeral: "...some, I guess." 11:07:27 PM Janis: Taeral: "I didn't really study the divine much." 11:09:03 PM Hank: Fair enough, what about deals that you are beginning to think might not be worth what you traded? 11:09:25 PM Janis: Taeral: "...I'd say you usually want to think of that before making them." 11:10:20 PM Hank: And this is why I haven't brought it up with the group yet. 11:10:52 PM Janis: Taeral: "...I mean...there might be books on breaking bargains when we go to the arcane library here." 11:11:08 PM Janis: Taeral: "I believe we'll be heading to the Enoran Mage's Guild next." 11:11:58 PM Hank: Ok, and another question, is the name Vecna familiar? 11:12:31 PM Janis: Taeral: "...extremely. I really wish you wouldn't say it." 11:13:46 PM Hank: I won't say it again, I ask because on the airship when I asked for names of individuals who had made deals with Ioun, that name was the only one mentioned. 11:16:49 PM Janis: Taeral: "Vecna is...he's sort of a cautionary tale in the world of magic users." 11:16:56 PM Janis: Taeral: "Kind of a king lich." 11:18:09 PM Hank: And what details do you know about his story , or should I wait till we get to the mages guild for that as well? 11:19:01 PM Janis: Taeral: "I know that he learned of a path to Godhood. I know he attempted it and failed. I know that he committed several murders and died a horrible metamorphosis of humanity." 11:21:39 PM Hank: So what I heard on the ship was he traded Ioun for knowledge of god Hood or something like that. 11:22:35 PM Janis: Taeral: "Could be how he learned of it. Don't know what he'd have given up to get *that*." 11:23:07 PM Hank: All knowledge of his life before according to what I heard. 11:26:47 PM Hank: Well thanks for talking, I need to think about things some more. 11:27:25 PM Janis: Taeral: "Hank, I really think you should let the group know if you think something's wrong." 11:28:16 PM | Edited 11:28:48 PM Hank: They have enough to deal with without having to handle someone getting cold feet way to late in a deal. 11:30:38 PM Janis: Taeral: "Hank...this is something they can help with. I really worry about you taking this on your own." 11:33:53 PM Hank: This is where I would usually say I won't make stupid decisions, but I keep proving that wrong. 11:35:47 PM Hank: I will think about telling the others. Again thanks for the advice.